Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars: Season 3
Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars 3, also known as All-Stars 3, is the sequel of the All Star spin-off of Kaiko's Drag Race. This season features 10 queens competing for a spot in the Hall of Legends. The winner of this season was Ryu Hakije. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars alongside another contestant. :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000, the Lipsync for your Legacy and brought back a eliminated queen. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, but her lipstick was picked to return. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated but was eliminated again after her lipstick wasn't picked. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1, "All Star Talent Show" * Guest Judges: Bella Thorne * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Holly Greythorn * Main Challenge: The queens compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Melanie Marshmallow & Betty Bangzer * Challenge Winner: Betty Bangzer * Bottom Three: Crystal Blu, Mazy Rabbit & Ryu Hakije * Lip Sync Song: Everytime We Touch by Cascada * Eliminated: Crystal Blu All Star Variety Show Episode 2, "Chips, the Rusical" * Guest Judges: Graham Norton & Alessia Cara * Mini-Challenge: Guess the chip flavour. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amanda Socho * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lipsyncing, dance number inspired by Chip brands. * Runway Theme: Red, Hot and Spicy * Top Two: Mazy Rabbit & Rei Ling Fierce * Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce * Bottom Two: Khara Black & Viper * Lip Sync Song: Stay by Zedd ft Alessia Cara * Eliminated: Viper Episode 3, "Gurl Power" * Guest Judges: Nico Tortorella & DemondIsAmazing * Mini-Challenge: Vogue-off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Holly Greythorn * Main Challenge: Act in a new show where drag queens are superheroes. * Runway Theme: Rudemption Runway * Top Two: Ryu Hakije & Holly Greythorn * Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije * Bottom Three: Rei Ling Fierce, Betty Bangzer & Melanie Marshmallow * Lip Sync Song: Brave by Sara Bareilles * Eliminated: Betty Bangzer Episode 4, "All-Star Snatch Game" * Guest Judges: Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman & Keiynan Lonsdale * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Satin * Top Two: Mazy Rabbit & Khara Black * Challenge Winner: Mazy Rabbit * Bottom Two: Holly Greythorn & Ryu Hakije * Lip Sync Song: Take Over Control by Afrojack ft Eva Simons * Eliminated: Holly Greythorn Episode 5, "All-Star Comedy Show" * Guest Judges: Cody Simpson & Trevor Moran * Mini-Challenge: Keep fish face as the Pit Crew blow jets of air into the queens faces. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Khara Black * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens. * Main Challenge: In pairs, perform a live stand-up comedy act in front of an audience. * Top Two: Mazy Rabbit & Amanda Socho * Challenge Winners: Mazy Rabbit & Amanda Socho * Bottom Two: Rei Ling Fierce & Khara Black * Lip Sync Song: Got Me Feelin' Like by Trevor Moran * Eliminated: Khara Black At the end of the episode, the queens walk into the werkroom to see the eliminated queens waiting for them. Episode 6, "Good and Evil Twins" * Guest Judges: Amber Rose & Jesse Tyler Ferguson * Mini-Challenge: Pose for a beach selfie with the pit crew. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Amanda Socho * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens with an eliminated queen. * Main Challenge: Create a good and evil twin makeover with an eliminated queens. * Top Two: Amanda Socho & Ryu Hakije * Challenge Winner: Amanda Socho * Returning Queen: Betty Bangzer * Bottom Three: Mazy Rabbit, Rei Ling Fierce & Melanie Marshmallow * Lip Sync Song: Nobody's Perfect by Jessie J * Eliminated: Melanie Marshmallow Episode 7, "Tea Party Ball" * Guest Judges: Emma Blackery & Jeffree Star * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the teas to each queen. * Main Challenge: Create two looks from scratch, Tea Party Couture and Tea Leaf Eleganza Extravaganza. * Top Two: Rei Ling Fierce & Ryu Hakije * Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije * Bottom Three: Amanda Socho, Mazy Rabbit & Betty Bangzer * Lip Sync Song: Burn The Witch by Emma Blackery * Eliminated: Betty Bangzer Episode 8, "Hall of Legends" * Main Challenge: Write verses for a new remix for RuPaul's "Sissy That Walk". * Eliminated: Rei Ling Fierce * Top Three All Stars: Amanda Socho, Mazy Rabbit & Ryu Hakije * Lip Sync Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift * Winner of Kaiko's Drag Race All Stars Season 3: Ryu Hakije * Runner-Ups: Amanda Socho & Mazy Rabbit Trivia * The lip-sync assassin of this season is Ryu Hakije. She outperformed Holly Greythorn & Rei Ling Fierce. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Category:KDR All-Stars Season 3 Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:KDR